


岩石岛

by mstyrande



Category: Captain America (Movies), Kingdom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mstyrande/pseuds/mstyrande





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rumlow是在一个风雨交加的傍晚被押上岩石岛的，一身鱼肉腥气，一脸漠然。  
来接他的只有一名狱警，大概是抽签抽中了这份“迎新”的倒霉差事，即便是严严实实的雨披也盖不住明显的躁郁气息。  
站在细窄的滩涂上，Rumlow回头看看已经迫不及待消失在水雾里的破船，嗤笑一声。  
后颈上的一下拍击迫使他将注意力集中在眼前差不多有六七层楼高的峭壁上，Rumlow对自己的未来丝毫没有担忧之意，甚至向手重的狱警飞了一记眼刀，心里暗暗给对方贴了个“浣熊”标签。  
浣熊先生明显并不在意Rumlow的反应，甚至不屑讲话，只是打手势示意岩石岛的第157名囚犯跟着他走。  
全身衣服被暴风雨打透，整个人都好像从海底爬上来一样带着腥气的男人拖着重铐摇摇晃晃地跟在狱警后面，走进岩缝中。  
孤岛，风雨，迷雾，沉默的人类。Rumlow忽然想起了多年前看过的惊悚片，主角恰好是个哑巴狱警。他正想着按照电影发展他会死在第几天的时候，浣熊先生不耐烦地开口说话了。  
他让Rumlow进电梯。这种更适合出现在基督山伯爵里的荒芜岛屿居然也有如此现代化的设施。  
Rumlow站在明亮的电梯里，刚暗地自嘲也许能多活几天，对面的狱警就伸手摸上了他的脸颊。Rumlow连着几天都没打理过自己，估摸着手感应该不会好到哪里去——要是对方的金属义肢也有感觉的话。他淡定地看着对方，电梯里徒增的压力并没有对他产生多大影响。  
狱警皱眉，手掌施力，迫使犯人侧头露出脖子上的金属项圈。  
Rumlow咧嘴，扯出一个难看的微笑：“Alpha？抱歉，我从来都闻不到Alpha的味道。”  
狱警讲起话来倒不像看上去那么沉闷，他语气轻快得几乎带上几分欢乐：“听起来你好像能多活几天。”  
“不向我兜售抑制剂吗甜心？”Rumlow舔舔嘴唇，Omega特有的香甜味道慢慢发散，“我愿意出大价钱。”  
他刻意把重音落在最后，忽略他现在胡子和头发水淋淋纠结在一起的样子，Rumlow看着浣熊先生的眼神称得上挑逗。  
电梯门悄无声息地打开，比浣熊先生还要壮上一圈的高个子狱警双手抱胸，逆光站立。  
“你一个人能搞定吗？Barnes？”  
Rumlow从壮汉胸前标着“Ryan Wheeler”的名牌一路向上看，发现对方也在盯着他打量。  
浣熊先生面对同事也还是一脸的不耐烦，他把雨披甩给Ryan：“没问题。”  
Rumlow双手平伸，由着浣熊先生——James Bucky Barnes给他卸下重拷，给手腕和脚腕都换上了精巧的电子锁具。  
“157号，我要提醒你……”  
Barnes的话还没说完，Rumlow就痛呼着蜷缩在地上动弹不得。  
Ryan背对着监控，好整以暇地用警棍戳了戳Rumlow，压低声音：“甜妞儿，不乖的话，Daddy随时都能电得你欲仙欲死。”  
Barnes把Rumlow揪起来，补完自己被打断的话：“环形锁具，最高电流能够致死，特定情况下爆炸。”  
Rumlow闷哼一声，由着两个狱警像拖死狗一样把他扔进临时牢房，Ryan临走的时候还在他的屁股上狠掐了一把，附赠一声口哨。  
直到Barnes细致又粗暴地给Rumlow刮完胡子，他才从电击中缓过神来。狱警把犯人额前的碎发向后捋了一把，注视着他深邃的眉眼：“那么，是你自己脱，还是我来帮你脱？”  
Rumlow双唇微张，确定等待答案的浣熊先生看到了招摇的舌尖之后，抿上嘴唇，慢吞吞地把自己扒光。他甚至挑衅一般双手扶墙，塌腰翘臀，故意向狱警摆了摆屁股。不出意料地，狱警用高压水枪回敬了他的浪荡，至于水柱在他的臀缝间停留的时间过长——那大概算是免费赠礼。  
Rumlow转身，大咧咧向狱警展示自己勃起的阴茎，目光在对方胯下流连忘返：“真的不打算来一发吗警官先生？”  
狱警干巴巴地把新囚服扔在他的脸上：“你以为监控是死的吗？”

清爽、干净的第157号囚犯，岩石岛监狱成立以来的第二个Omega囚犯，规规矩矩地在狱警James B. Barnes的押送下走进了回字形监舍区。和Rumlow预想的不同，数十间囚室并没有一声喧嚣，形形色色的Alpha扒在铁栏上，安静地盯着他。没有一个人，发出一声响；但所有人的态度已经表露无遗：第一个Omega是用铁铲铲出去的，这一个能坚持多久？会怎么出去？  
Rumlow闻不到信息素的味道不代表他觉察不到信息素带来的压力，如果换一个Omega，恐怕早就在这恐怖的信息素包围之中湿着裤子跪在地上了。但Rumlow站姿笔直，甚至还张扬地散了几星Omega的信息素，也只有他自己知道，这一点微弱的失控完全是因为Barnes警官在他耳廓上那一记湿哒哒的吸吮。  
Barnes俯在Rumlow脸侧火上浇油：“你的室友，比抑制剂强多了。”

如果狱警先生指的是身材，那么他确实没说错。  
随着铁门落锁的刺耳声响，灯光恢复了夜间的暗度。Rumlow站在囚室里，一张上下床，一个马桶，一个盥洗台外加一个小得可怜的淋浴喷头；忽略坐在下床的大块头Alpha，这住宿条件还算不错——或许对于这位Alpha而言，从现在开始他享受的就是五星级待遇了。  
Rumlow看着他的室友，即便是阴影也遮不住对方结实饱满的肩膀和手臂肌肉。在沉默之中，室友站了起来。Rumlow觉得他未必能干的过这个比至少自己高出一头的家伙——字面意义上。好在室友并没打算干架，他只是翻身跃上了上面的床位，双手交叠枕在脑后。  
不知死活的Rumlow也跟了上来，他坐在男人的胯上，有意无意地用屁股去磨蹭对方的裤裆，他讲话又慢又轻：“你的好朋友说你有个超赞的老二，Steve。”最后那个名字轻得微不可闻。  
Rumlow低估了对方的行动力。半秒之内，两人的位置就完成了对调，Steve骑在Rumlow身上，半勃起的阴茎抵着他，一记无懈可击的锁喉彻底锁死了他所有的反抗。好在脖子上的项圈给Rumlow留了半口气，但他已然开始眼前发黑，拼着残存的气声嘘出了几个单词：“Fury，Nick Fury……”  
Steve放开了Rumlow的喉咙，但钳住他腰部的双腿并没有松懈。  
Rumlow艰难地咳嗽了几声，恨恨地瞪了一眼下死手的家伙：“如果以后我们要玩儿什么SM，记得提醒我拿Fury做安全词。”  
Steve迟疑了一下，还是趴在Rumlow身上，比暧昧更进一步的姿势让Rumlow的阴茎也按耐不住地开始抬头，Steve皱眉：“你是谁？”  
Rumlow被耳边的气息弄得有些脸红：“有人要你的命，所以F先生花了大价钱让我来保护你。”  
“一个Omega？”  
“交叉骨。”  
“你？”  
“我。”  
“你暗杀过F先生。”  
“未遂，唯一一个失败的任务。”  
“然后你来保护我。”  
“我是个杀手，杀手只认钱。”  
躯体相缠，对话冷淡。  
Steve彻底松开了钳制，示意Rumlow下去睡觉。  
Rumlow抬腿缠上他的腰，信息素甜得有点露骨：“不来一炮？”  
“不。”  
“或者你不喜欢在这里搞？想把我顶在铁门上搞吗？让别人看得到吃不到？”  
Steve掰开Rumlow的腿，把自己塞进了下铺。  
“害怕我在屁股里藏刀片？”自打被Steve松开之后，Rumlow就没再控制自己的声音——听动静，有几间囚室的犯人已经开始干起来了，不知道明天会有几个Alpha被干到走路合不拢腿。  
Steve没再搭理他，无孔不入的Omega信息素并没有起到催情的作用，反倒发挥了助眠奇效；Rumlow没过一会儿就听到了室友均匀舒缓的呼吸。当然，如果他能闻到Alpha的味道，那么他应该能分辨出此刻空气中残留的、欲望的气息。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

岩石岛监狱其实只能算是重刑犯的一个过渡监区，多数犯人在这里关上四五年，磨磨性子，减几年寿命，就会转去其他联邦监狱。也有些犯人在自己或者他人的胡作乱闹中直接就把小命交代在了岩石岛，给合众国省了不少负担。  
鉴于犯人们血迹斑斑的履历表，这里也并不像其他监狱那样提供常规性的劳动机会。话说回来，在这么一座礁石小岛上，厨子、农民、木工这类活计基本上也没有太多的需求。所以，对于目前暂居于此、吃喝拉撒睡都能在5平米内解决完毕的四十多个Alpha而言，唯一能聚集起来发泄一下过剩精力的机会就只剩下每天下午两个小时的放风时间了。  
特别是，得知进来的新人是一个Omega，所有的岩石岛“岛民”们都对这两个小时的欢乐时光格外期待。  
Rumlow慢吞吞走进空地的时候，发现自己已经被松松散散地围了起来。身后的大门被押送他们的狱警关上，所谓放风的地方更像是个斗兽场。入行多年，天生杀手的本能加上后天的各色经历始终都不能让他习惯于担当人群的焦点。他向着远处坐在篮球架下的室友的方向移动，Alpha们始终无声地围着他，不让他走出人群；就好像豺狼群在荒野中盯上了一头鲜肥的羚羊，明明饥饿难耐，却偏要摆出一副慢条斯理的模样，心里恨不得用威压逼着羚羊主动露出柔软多汁的肚皮任其采撷。而这不仅仅来源于他们残忍狡诈的天性，也出于对远处伺机而动的狮群的顾忌。

Barnes、Wheeler和另外两名狱警站在围墙上方的巡视通道中，监视着囚犯们的一举一动。按照规矩，他们四个人应该分守四角，但是——反正下面晃荡的全都是社会渣滓，只要事故报告完美又合理，死几个渣滓也没太大所谓，他们四个聚在一起，正在开盘下注。至于赌的是什么——  
“我押Steve。”Barnes冲Wheeler眨眨眼，扔给Jay一卷钞票。  
“Rollins。”Wheeler扔钞票的时候有点心疼。  
“我以为你会押自己。”Barnes装出一副明显夸张的诧异表情。  
“得了吧，那对你们可不公平。”Wheeler比了个下流的手势，“我要是出手，谁都轮不上。”  
胖到看上去傻呵呵的Keith想都没想就跟着Wheeler押了Rollins，又小声追问：“那我们怎么看出来他被谁操过了？你们真能闻出来？”  
“你就乖乖做Wheeler的跟屁虫吧，Beta。Kulina家的人隔着三个街区都能闻见大麻的味道，不相信我？嗯哼？”Jay对着Keith威胁性地晃了晃拳头。  
“别搞内部歧视啊哥们儿，我们都知道你比缉毒犬的鼻子还灵巧。”Wheeler仗着自己和Jay有多年的交情，替胖子扳回一局。  
“我、我觉得我们可能都押错人了，你们看……”懦弱的Beta伸手颤巍巍地指着下面，不知道要不要去阻止那些马上就要因为见血而亢奋的Alpha。

Rumlow没走出几步就被人从后面抱住了，照着他后背上的分量来看，估计比当值的那个肥仔狱警还要胖。他闻不到的只有信息素的味道，酸腐冲鼻的人肉味儿可是实打实地被他吸进了肺里。Rumlow皱眉向上看，狱警们明显没打算制止这一幕。至于周围的囚犯们，虽然他们脸上带着残忍的轻松暗示沉闷的气氛诡异地转了个方向，但那也明显不是朝着对Omega有利的方向发展的。  
所有人都想看看，这头羚羊有多少娱乐价值。  
体重将近300磅的Alpha把Rumlow整个儿抱进了怀里，他低头在Omega的头颈上乱蹭：“你闻起来像一筐黑加仑，你真甜……我能捅捅你吗？”  
“小心啊，新来的，他当初就是在超市里对着猕猴桃撸管时被抓的。”一个脸上有刀疤的家伙笑得不怀好意。  
“猥亵水果也会被关到这儿来？”乱哄哄的笑声中，有人故意一唱一和。  
“哦，那是因为他扒了四个姑娘的皮。”  
Rumlow用鼻子喷了一口气，不停往他腰上撞的生殖器磨掉了他最后一点耐性。他反手抓住男人的手肘，沉腰，发力，欺上被过肩摔在地上的肥肉，曲起膝盖砸上胸椎；胖子瞬间晕了过去。  
“Brock Rumlow。”高高在上的浣熊先生用警棍稳稳当当地指着他，旁边有人似乎还在联系总控室，大概是随时准备让他身上的小玩意儿放放电。  
Rumlow举起双手，对着Barnes露出一个微笑，用那种搭讪姑娘“蜜糖要不要跟我去开个房”的表情明明白白地询问板着脸的狱警——需要双手抱头蹲地吗？  
“新人，管好自己。下不为例。”

豺狼们用最笨的一只同伙当诱饵，褪掉了羚羊的伪装，扒出了一只牙尖爪利的狐狸；这笔买卖做得不算亏。烂肉被拖走后，他们不顾狱警的警告，缩小了包围圈。  
这次倒是正面出击，身材壮实的男人把指节捏得啪啪作响：“背负投动作很标准。”  
Rumlow听到有人在喊对方的名字，嘲笑对方的绅士风度，催对方赶紧动手，还有人在打赌自己能撑几分钟——如果有个铁笼子，那这就是现场直播的自由搏击赛了。  
Rumlow无奈地看了一眼浣熊先生，他今天大概是少不了要被电上一通了。  
Wheeler吹了一声口哨，低声跟Barnes闲聊：“看见没，甜妞儿的眼睛会说话，我真舍不得让他被Batroc那混蛋揍坏了。”  
Rumlow后退几步，大大方方躺在地上，双腿打开，微仰上半身，看着狐疑的对手，舔唇，微笑：“来啊，Batroc。”  
Wheeler目瞪口呆地看着在狱中鲜有敌手的Batroc扑上去，连三分钟都没坚持到就被Rumlow用奇怪的手法死死锁住，他甚至还没来得及施展擅长的法式拳击就被Rumlow卡得开始翻白眼。  
“你还是心疼心疼Batroc比较实际。”毫不留情地揶揄完自己的同伴，Barnes给总控台发出了信号。  
微弱的电流虽然让Batroc雪上加霜，但也总算救了他一命——Rumlow松开了他。他勉强爬起来，咳得撕心裂肺。  
“先生们，你们的表现太令我失望了。”Wheeler开口，“今天的欢乐时光到此为止。”  
眼中嗜血欲望并未因Batroc落败而消退半分的Alpha们三三两两地走向大门，沉默地排队等待狱警开门。Steve扶起Rumlow，后者因为电击的余波而软趴趴地把整个身体都靠了上去。两人跟在队尾，在漫长的死寂之中回到了囚室。  
“一战成名啊，嘚瑟先生。”Steve觉得Rumlow爬上床的时候故意对着他扭屁股。他双手手指微动，比划出一句暗语：你今天招惹了俄罗斯人。  
“不然呢？躺平任操可不是我的风格。”Rumlow坐在床上，俯视靠墙而立的Steve，手上同样没有闲着：除了俄罗斯人，还有哪些？  
Steve很奇怪，Fury居然连这么隐秘的联系方式都教给了这个雇佣杀手。“谁教你学会的柔术？”  
墨西哥人。只有这两个圈子。  
“去巴西度假的时候自学成才。”  
哪一个是九头蛇？  
“嗯哼，天才啊。”  
不知道。  
“谢谢夸奖。”  
最长两周，F会办好转狱。我只负责你这两周的安全。  
Rumlow漫不经心地把手势比划得飞快。  
“客气。”  
我走之后你怎么办？  
Rumlow金棕色的眼眸带着探究的意味看着Steve，他没有再比划什么：“你不会是爱上我了吧？”  
Steve嘴角微挑，笑意微不可见：“猜猜看。”


End file.
